A. Field of the Invention
It is sometimes important, particularly for apartment dwellers, but also homeowners to prevent entry of an individual into the home. Most doors leading into a house or apartment have both the standard door lock as well as a deadbolt. This device would be inserted in the space between the deadbolt lock and the deadbolt plate from the inside of the door. A series of indentations or channels encircle the deadbolt handle. When the key is inserted into the deadbolt and turned this device would prevent the deadbolt from turning and unlocking the door.
B. Prior Art
There are many other examples of prior art, which are related to deadbolt security systems. Representative examples of these include Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,202, Katsaros U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,200, and Hunt U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,373.
The closest relevant prior art to the current idea is Murphy. In the Murphy application the top surface of the device fits over the deadbolt lock. A securement device is employed to prevent the deadbolt lock from moving in the event that a key is turned. Additionally, a set of forks surrounds the door handle. In Murphy the grooves on the top portion that surround the deadbolt are limited to two possible positions—vertical and horizontal—and are flush with the side of the deadbolt lock.
Unlike Murphy, the current device does not surround but is indented so that the device will be inserted behind the deadbolt. A series of indentations or channels, which are provided at different angles prevents the deadbolt from turning if entry is attempted. This series of indentations or channels are necessary in the event that the deadbolt is locked in other than a vertical or horizontal position. This device completely surrounds the door handle to insure that the device remains on the door when not in use. This set of channels into which the deadbolt handle will be inserted is created by a series of raised surface on the top portion of the device. A retaining ring is placed along the perimeter of the raised surfaces to better insure that the device remains in place during normal use.
Unlike the other referenced prior art this device does not require modification of the existing deadbolt door lock and has no moving parts.